Decisión
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Las lágrimas no paraban de caer, era como si por ellas tratara de dejar salir todo su dolor. Aquel dolor tan inmenso que la inundaba. Que decisión tomaría? Nunca se había planteado una situación así…(Continuación de ¿Como te va? y Mi Amado Psicólogo)(AU. Shaka x Fem. Mu)
**Decisión**

 **Las lágrimas no paraban de caer, era como si por ellas tratara de dejar salir todo su dolor. Aquel dolor tan inmenso que la inundaba. Que decisión tomaría? Nunca se había planteado una situación así…**

Trato de controlar su respiración, su corazón y sus manos. Por los dioses todo le temblaba en ese momento. Toco el timbre.

Podemos hablar…- había tenido que actuar rápido porque esa puerta se iba a cerrar en su rostro –

Estoy ocupada – negó e hizo más presión en la puerta tratando de cerrarla –

No seas niña – no era esfuerzo para el mantener la puerta entreabierta, pero igual no le gustaba estar en esa situación -

Pues lo soy, tú fuiste el que me lo recordó – cedió, dejando abrirse la puerta por completo – que quieres? – desvió la mirada a algún lugar –

Quería decirte que lo lamento. Jamás fue mi intención dañarte, pero entiende que cuando me dijiste lo que sentías, eras una niña y yo tenía novia – hablo y trato de que ella lo mirara pero no lo logro –

…- no hubo respuesta a sus palabras –

De verdad, jamás quise dañarte – suspiro con tristeza al notar como pequeñas gotas caían al piso, ella lloraba – si hubiese sido otro el momento, yo hubiese aceptado que lo que veía en ti, no solo era cariño a una hermanita… si no amor… - concluyo, y con esas palabras logrando que ella lo mirara sorprendida. Sus ojos llorosos y sus mejillas húmedas, le recordaron que no había sido precisamente amable cuando se lo dijo aquella vez –

***M***

Y cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar?, para que al fin ella pudiera aceptar que no podía amar a otra persona, porque estaba enamorada y amaba ya alguien. Cuanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para que él aceptara lo que se negaba.

Y que haría? Ahora, todo lo que sentía podía ser correspondido, pero…porque? Ahora cuando ella trataba de alejar sus sentimientos. Porque? Cuando se había dado por vencida.

Es que acaso tanto la odiaba el destino? Porque por favor? Había tenido que transcurrir 5 años y más, para que él recién la notara…la mirara.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Se sentía fatal y se odiaba por sentirse delicada y frágil ante la oleada de sentimientos que habían surgido a raíz del recuentro con Shaka.

Ya no era una niña. Había pasado por mucho. Vivido en un lugar apartado de su hogar, lo que la hizo madurar de golpe. Ya no era esa chica caprichosa, que solía ir de mal humor al consultorio del rubio. Ya no era esa niña ilusionada, que se había enamorado de quien no debía. Ya no era esa niña…pero aún estaban los sentimientos que la niña tuvo por él…

Porque? _ Cuestionó a quien la miraba en busca de una respuesta a su nuevo conflicto interno y deseo en ese momento poder voltearse y dejarlo allí, pero vaya estúpido corazón que se aferraba a sentir algo por quien ahora seguramente solo le tenía lástima, porque otra cosa estaría allí?, no quería ilusionarse _

Es que..._ tuvo que controlar sus ganas de abrazarla y tratar de limpiar esas lágrimas_ me equivoque - cuán difícil era para él expresar esa palabra, pero era verdad. Se había equivocado y en esa equivocación daño a Mu, pero como quería ella que él reaccionara, si cuando le dijo lo que sentía, aún era una niña. - comprende que...- quiso expresar algo lo suficientemente bueno como para que ella dejara de llorar –

No, ya no digas nada – corto. Tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible, pero vaya que falló pues su voz salió lastimera, y sé odio por ello. No quería ser más débil frente a los sentimientos o mejor dicho frente a él.

Yo…- sus ojos azules, trataron de buscar su rostro, más ella se esforzaba por ocultarlo. En un acto por buscar su mirada, se acercó para tomar su mentón y así hacerla mirarlo –

Solo vete – pidió al darse cuenta de la profunda tristeza que había en los ojos azules –

Pero tengo que saber – nuevamente su intento por remendar lo roto –

Solo quiero estar sola…vete – pidió esta vez más firme –

Pero…- nunca había tenido problemas con las palabras pero esta vez, su lengua parecía estar dispuesta a desobedecerlo y a obedecer a ía darle tregua, que asimilara todo lo dicho. Tal vez, solo tal vez luego ella pueda escucharlo y tomar una decisión.

***M***

El tiempo no perdona, por más que tú quieras seguirle el pasó el pasa sin compasión importándole tan poco lo que tengas que hacer o decir…

Era cobarde, lo sabía, más eso no evitaba que lo esquivara de cualquier manera. Esa tarde después de que él se marchara se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido durante el tiempo que lo conoció e incluso después de que este la rechazará. Lloro mucho, más no se importó de ello, no. Quiso desahogar todo lo que se guardó por mucho tiempo, luego de ello estuvo lista para tomar una decisión.

El segundo año y tercer año fuera de Francia, se propuso una meta la cual lamentablemente no pudo cumplir con eficacia hasta el cuarto año. Olvidar a aquel rubio de ojos azules, que la rechazo de una manera tan fría.

Al cuarto año de su permanencia en Grecia, conoció a quien sería su mayor apoyo para seguir adelante, Milo. Vaya que ese griego, había sido una de las mejores cosas que le paso en el país de lo mitológico y mágico. Él cambio su concepto de vida y con su manera peculiar de madurez le ayudo a superar a Shaka, o eso pensó hasta su regreso…

Ahora, siguiendo esa decisión se planteó los nuevos acontecimientos y por lo mismo había nacido una nueva conclusión, más aun la decisión estaba en duda: Shaka, había sido su primer amor y aún lo era, pero, tenía que haber un pero que le arruinara el existir, el daño causado había sido grande y ella no estaba dispuesta a sufrir más. Así que había decidido dejar atrás al rubio y seguir su vida, aunque eso le costara horrores.

***M***

Porque?! Porque, tenía que doler tanto el amar. Se odiaba por sentir tanto amor por Shaka y más allá de eso aferrarse a la idea de dejarlo atrás, no mirar hacia lo ofrecido. Estaba tan confundida: el aceptar y estar con Shaka o el negarse y alejarse de Shaka.

Mu…- por más que quisiera a su amiga, no podía ayudarla o decir algo que cesará su dolor. La había visto sufrir desde que Shaka entrara en su vida. La vio llorar, gritar e incluso desperdiciar sus mejores años. Pero también había sido testigo de los esfuerzos que el rubio había hecho por recuperar esa sonrisa que su amiga solía mostrar de dejar atrás las heridas, sanándolas –

Porque, tiene que doler tanto – sus ojos verdes se fijaron en la pali celeste que la miro sin saber que contestar – porque tiene que ser ahora lo que quise que fuera antes? – pregunto más al vacío que su amiga – lo espere por años, incluso lo espero hasta ahora pero tengo miedo de aceptar lo que me ofrece, porque tengo terror de que solo sea temporal o algo pasajero, y quede más herida de lo que estoy…porque lo tengo que amar a él…- sus palabras era acompañadas por las constantes lágrimas que caían sin compasión alguna –

Shu…- la abrazo y dejo que llorara en su regazo. Debía hacer algo pronto –

***M***

La amas? – Shaka se sorprendió por segunda vez esa tarde de domingo. Primero la llamada de Afrodita, la que solo conocía por la amiga de Mu; y segundo la pregunta tan directa de esa mujer –

Que? – expreso un tanto desconcertado –

Si la amas? Si o no, no estoy dispuesta a ver sufrir más a mi amiga, y te diré que te desprecie por mucho tiempo – dijo sin inmutarse – te odie por hacerla sufrir, pero comprendí que no era solo tu decisión, sino las normas de vida, las reglas de la sociedad…- el rubio quiso decir algo, más la mano de la chica lo detuvieron – ella te ama, y por más que te evite ella lo hace…- sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordar a su amiga, por lo que giro su rostro a la nada – el amor, es complicado y ella cree que lo que tú le ofreces solo es pasajero, y que la dañaras más que en el pasado – su mirada se tornó dura – y si es así, es mejor que te largues de su vida y la dejes en paz – había sido clara y directa –

Si eso es lo que cree – no dijo nada más. Se puso de pie y salió de aquel lugar, dejando desconcertada y molesta a la mujer –

***M***

No esperaba visitas, por lo que le extraño escuchar el timbre sonar y creyendo que se trataba de Milo o Dite, la abrió con una sonrisa que trataba de ocultar su sentir.

Shaka…- el nombre salió en un suspiro de sorpresa –

Jamás fue mi intensión dañarte, pero lo hice y me arrepiento mucho por ello. Por mucho tiempo me recrimine el haberte dañado de esa manera, el haber provocado tanto dolor en tu vida. Y sé que tal vez, ahora me odies e incluso no soportes mi presencia…más quiero decirte que lo que siento me impide alejarme por más tiempo de ti. Te dañe, lo acepto pero TE AMO y eso me ha hecho luchar por sanar las heridas causadas, y no importa cuánto me tome, voy a lidiar con tu desprecio y todo lo que tú quieras con tal de que al final, me des otra oportunidad – lo dijo. Al final había podido dejar salir todo lo que sentía. No importaba más lo que los demás pensaran e incluso lo que su orgullo le dijera. La amaba y eso era suficiente –

…- una sonrisa triste, ojos empañados en lágrimas eso era lo que Mu le mostraba a Shaka después de sus palabras – sabes? – empezó a hablar, sin dejar de mirarlo y sin molestarse en limpiar sus mejillas – el dolor que atravesé, la soledad que me acompaño por tanto, te quise odiar por ello, por cada lagrima, por cada dolor que sentía con solo pensar en tus palabras y mirada…muchas veces te intente olvidar. Dejar atrás lo ocurrido, dejar de intentar odiarte y solo olvidar…y cuando creí que lo había logrado, al fin reuní valor para volver y enfrentarte, todo se fue al suelo con solo verte. Me odie por ser tan débil, por amarte…quise ignorarte y seguir con mi vida, pero tenías que regresar a mi vida…me lastimaste, no fue tu culpa, fui yo quien lo permitió…y ahora vienes, me dices palabras que la niña tanto esperaba – se limpió las lágrimas antes de continuar – seria sínica decir que la niña que te amo, murió. Aun te amo y creo que jamás dejare de hacerlo. Tengo miedo de que me vuelvas a herir, pero…sabes? Ya me canse de pensar en lo que podría ser… – le sonrió sinceramente – te amo y creo que eso es suficiente – concluyo y permitió que el rubio la abrazara –

***M***

Y el tiempo pasa sin detenerse. No le importa si tienes asuntos que atender o palabras que decir, por ello es mejor hacer todo lo posible por no dejar las cosas para después…

Su sonrisa había regresado. El brillo en sus ojos, se había vuelto mucho más fuerte del que una vez fue.

Jamás pensó que ese día llegaría, que el amor que sentía seria correspondido. Que el amor y la vida le tuviera preparado algo así.

Te amo – le susurro antes de besarla. Ese día unía su vida con quien fue su primer amor y estaba segura que sería el único –

 *****M*****

 **PV: bien, a pedido del publico una tecera parte y se concluye esta historia. Espero les haya gustado, como a mí me gusto escribirla.**

 **Ikki: si, que más? Si yo te vi rabiando con la pobre maquina**

 **PV: las ideas no me venían…-**

 **Ikki: y que culpa tenía la computadora?-**

 **PV: ninguna –**

 **Ikki: entonces?! –**

 **PV: lo siento…-**

 **Ikki: eso no la arregla! –**

 **PV: t_t**

 **Ikki: no llores que eso tampoco lo soluciona –**

 **PV: … -**

 **Ikki: ahora te callas! –**

 **PV: uy! Que odioso! Mejor me voy! –**

 **Ikki: adónde vas?! –**


End file.
